1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a peripheral device, and more particularly to a peripheral device with a wireless communication function.
2. Description of the Related Art
With technological development, more and more storage mediums have been developed. The different types of the storage mediums include a hard-disk type, a travel disk type and an optical disk type. A user typically carries one storage medium. However, all storage mediums have fixed capacity. When one storage medium is filled, the storage medium cannot store additional data.
Further, if a user desires to access specific data from a computer system, the specific data is first required to be stored in a storage medium and then the storage medium is connected to the computer system. Thus, in such a case, access is not possible if the user forgets to carry the storage medium or the storage medium is faulty.